One Night
by Twilight-Shadow13
Summary: It took one night Riku....to prove this hero....worthless...."


_**One Night**_  
_Sora's POV_  
Everything was back to normal. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII were no more. Me and my friends were back on Destiny Island just like we left it before the Darkness came. Me and my friends could finally get our lives back to the way we left it. Hanging out on the beach, looking at the horizon as the sun set, having our little battles of pure fun; just acting like everything was normal.

Though one thing had changed, my feelings for Riku.

Thinking about how I was then and how I am now; I've truly changed. And not just because I'm older and new outfit n' all, but because I feel an attraction to my best friend, Riku.

It's most odd to me because these new feelings I have for him are confusing me. I can't be gay for my best friend...can I? O.K. so maybe I do like him...a little... but even so, Riku would never return my feelings for him. He would probably be disgusted and leave...again.

No. I won't let that happen. I need to hide my feelings from him... even if it kills me.

Even now, as me and him are hanging out alone in my house at night just like before... it's just different.

Though this night was a peculiar night. I didn't expect what was about to happen next... and the rest of the night...

Riku pinned me to the ground. His hands held my arms onto the ground, while he sat on my waist.

"Riku..." I said faintly to him.

"Look... I'm not doing this because I like you or anything..." Riku said.

Even though he said those words, those hurtful words of disgust and disapproval of what we were about to do, I could care less. I loved him. More than a friend can or should. He sighed and looked away from me. I noticed he was blushing which brought a smile to my face. He must've noticed because he turned back to me, but with his same blank expression. He came closer to me, face to face, breath on breath.

"Sora..." Riku called.

I couldn't wait any longer.

"Riku...please take me." I finally pleaded.

Riku took action and kissed me. Oh how I loved it. At first it was a normal, genuine kiss. Though it became more rough and passionate. Riku licked the outline if my lips and I opened my mouth and let him enter. He started to search around my mouth, taking, claiming it as his own property. He tasted so wondrous. Like blueberries and a hint of mint. He slowly parted from my lips and kissed his way onto my neck. Riku then started to suck on my neck. As I moaned, I felt a sly smile envelop on my skin. He moved his waist so that his body was lying on top of me and started to grind ourselves together. I moaned louder and louder as he grinded harder and harder onto me. Riku placed his lips back onto mine and let go of my arms which I used to wrap around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. As Riku continued to grind on me, my pants started to get tighter and tighter with my burning erection. Riku suddenly stopped all his actions.

I felt so confused. When our eyes made contact, I made my most innocent expression. He smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry Sora. This is only the beginning." said Riku reassuring me.

He began to kiss me passionately again and started to unbuckle my belt and removed my pants. Still kissing me, Riku slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt, slowly raised it, and removed it very quickly so our lips could reconnect. His right hand started to explore my bare body, but stopped on my left nipple and started to encircle the outline of it. I tried moaning, but Riku's mouth prevented from me doing so. As he began to remove my boxers, I stopped him. He removed his lips from mine and looked at me with a confused face. I just smiled at him as I grabbed his pants. He understood. I let go of him from my legs and so that he could remove his pants and white beater. He revealed to me his no only scorching hot six pack, but his erection bulging out of his boxers which made me blush.

He smirked. He laid back down on me and started to kiss me again. He then started to take off my boxers with his right hand and held my head with the other. He slowly parted from my lips and kissed his way onto my body where he started to suck on my left nipple. Once my boxers were off, he threw on the side and let go off my head as he wrapped them on my back as he continued to suck on my nipple. Still sucking, he used his left hand and grabbed my erection.

I held my breath. He started pumping it back and forth as I moaned and moaned at the motion. As he started to pump faster and faster, he stopped sucking on my nipple and kissed me. As he kissed me, I tried to release myself, but I failed and I spluttered cum all over his Riku and myself. Riku let go of my member and parted from my lips to look at me. I was flushed. Riku started to lick the cum of his hand, which made me blush if I could. After, he lowered to my body and started to lick of the cum off my body, which made me shiver. He kept getting lower and lower until he reached member and licked the tip of it. He then enveloped my whole member into his mouth and I gasped. His sucking and warmth of his mouth on my member couldn't have felt any better in anything in my life. His tongue licked every part of my member which filled me with nothing more than ecstasy. I couldn't take it anymore. I released myself in Riku's mouth and he swallowed it all. I was disappointed when he took my member out of his mouth and wiped his mouth off.

Riku looked at me. I was panting. We started kissing. As we kissed, I motioned my hands on his boxers trying to remove them, though Riku helped. Once his boxers were off, his body lay atop of mine. Still kissing, I flipped Riku over so that I was on top. He parted from my lips and looked at me with a confused face and I just smirked at him. I kissed his lips, but worked my way down until I reached his member. As I licked his member, I felt him tremble. I continued to lick his member up and down; side to side. He gave out faint moans as I licked his member until I took his member into my mouth. He yelled as I started sucking on it. I could hear him panting, wanting more. Riku then took his hands and grabbed my head and pushed me down onto his member, which made me gag, but I put my hands on his waist so I could get a better support. Riku came into my mouth and I just swallowed all of his cum. I removed my mouth from Riku's member and went back to his level. He was flushed and was panting. I gently kissed him so that he could regain some composure. Though after regaining his composure, Riku flipped me over so he was once again on top.

He gave me gentle kisses around my lips and neck. I was breathing lightly at his lips touches. Though he inserted himself into me, which made me gasp. He tried to move back and forth.

"Riku...please stop -cough--cough-... it hurts." I said rasply as a tear fell down my face in pain.

Riku let himself out of me and stopped kissing me.

"Sora, are you O.K.?" Riku asked concerningly.

"I'm -cough- fine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. We don't have to do this if you're not ready so-"

"It's O.K. Riku. I'm fine. And I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O.K. I'll try to be gentle."

Riku kissed my lips and inserted himself inside me again. I bit his lower lip and cried a little as the pain came back. He kept kissing me as he slowly moved back and forth. After getting used to the movement, he started to go faster. Riku redirected his lips onto my neck as he started to kiss my neck.

"Riku...harder..." I said faintly.

Riku began to thrust in faster and harder as I moaned louder and louder in volume. That's when he hit my tender part. I yelled, I moaned and panted harder. I placed my hands onto his back, digging my fingers into his flesh. We moved in such a rhythm that we were synched into one motion. As we were reaching each other's climax, he started to bite harder into my skin leaving bite marks if not slightly open wounds on my neck. I winced at the pain, but the thrusting in and out made it go away. I felt little streams of sweat emit around my body and around Riku as I tried to claw his sweaty back with my nails. I moaned and moaned as he left red streaks on the back of Riku's back.

'RIKU! HARDER PLEASE!!" I yelled in desperation.

"SORA!" Riku yelled in pure elation.

I felt myself contract within his member, but he just pushed harder. I closed my eyes as I tried to take in all of the wonderful euphoria of senses that were taking over me. Once he hit my tender part again, with both yelled out in ecstasy of how hot it felt. I opened my eyes and started to see white specks surround my vision. Riku placed his lips back into mine and started kissing me like crazy. He used one of his hands to grab member and started pumping it. I tried moaning, but Riku's mouth prevented me from doing so. The thrusting within me and the pumping of my member was soo..soo...

"OH GOD!! Riku... I think... I think imma..."

I released myself on myself and Riku, but that didn't stop him. Not one bit.

Riku placed both of his hands in my hair and pushed my head closer to his so our kiss would be more intense. He continued to thrust within me, until he finally released himself inside me and he gasped up to the heavens. Taking himself out of me, he fell limply on top of me, panting into my chest. I hugged him lightly. Though he flipped over so that he would be to the side of me. I turned to him and again hugged him. I put my head against his chest and heard his heartbeat racing, but slowly calming down. After catching his breath, he hugged me back.

"Riku..." I said to him.

"Yes Sora?" He asked.

"I love you." I said as I dug my head into his bare chest.

I was too overwhelmed in happiness to realize that he said nothing. He just stayed in the position that we were in. I fell asleep in what I thought was his arms.

When I awoke, I was sitting nakedly on the ground alone.

Riku had left.

It was still pretty dark. I crawled to my pants to check my cell phone what time it was. 3:00 A.M. I tried to stand up and get changed, but I limped in pain since my ass was numb from the action it took just previous hours ago. I managed to get my clothes on and left my house.

I ran out and searched for Riku. He wasn't at his house, the shack or even the secret spot.

I finally found him. He was near the paupu tree. He was just standing in the moonlight looking into the moon. I watched his slow, but graceful movements. He raised his right arm up into the sky. Dark specks slowly started to appear as his weapon, The Way to Dawn, unsheathed itself.

_What are you doing Riku?_ I thought to myself.

Riku grasped the keyblade with both hands and raised it to the heavens. He then striked his keyblade in a diagonal direction. At first nothing happened. Then as he stood up correctly again, a dark portal of darkness appeared. He made his keyblade disappear and slowly walked up to the portal.

I started running towards him.

_No Riku No! Why are you doing this!? I can't lose you to the darkness! Not again!_

"RIKU!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He almost entered the portal, but stopped abruptly. He turned around and faced me.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath. When I rose to look at him, he looked at me with deadly eyes. I felt them pierce through me.

_How could he look at me with such hatred? And after our actions just hours ago..._

We just stood there. We didn't exchange any gestures or words. We just stood. Just looking at each other. One look of confusion and sadness; while the other full of hatred and disgust.

Even though I was scared, I tried to talk to him.

"Riku... w-what are y-you doing..?" I stuttered. He didn't respond. I tried again.

"Riku...please talk to me. Please tell me why you're doing this to m-"

"Shut up." He said cutting me off. I flinched.

He started to growl at me and his eyes became more intense and deadly. I took a step toward him, but he took a step back.

"Riku I..." I started.

"Stay away from me." Riku said bluntly.

"But Riku why!?"

"Because Sora...I...I...I..."

"What Riku what!?"

"I HATE YOU!" He said coldly.

Within him saying that, I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. I never thought he would say those words. Nor did I think that it would hurt so much. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I tried to suck it up, but they started to fall down my cheeks.

"How Riku!? What about what we did tonight! What about when you were kissing me and-"

"It was a lie." He muttered.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"It was a lie Sora." I said nothing.

"Can't believe your ears can you Sora?" He said mockingly.

"Yeah that's right Sora. This whole night's experience was just a lie. I never meant any of it. The kissing, fucking, screwing around with you meant nothing to me."

Even though the tears were spilling out of my eyes, I was now full of rage.

"How could you do this to me!?" I yelled. He just smirked.

"You think this is funny!? You really think that fucking me and playing with my emotions is funny!? I LOVED YOU! How could you do this to a person you loved Ri-"

"I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU NOW DID I!" He was right. He never did say "I love you" to me. I've been blinded by love. And damn it I hated it.

Riku turned around and faced the portal. He was about to enter, when I stopped him again.

"Riku..."

"What is it now Sora? I've already explained to you that I don't love you and that this night was nothing. What else do you want from m-"

"If you didn't love me in the first place, why do it?" I said to him looking at the ground.

Riku sighed. I looked up at him. I was surprised. His eyes weren't filled with hatred and disgust as they were before. Instead, they were filled with regret and sorrow. I was still mad at him...but those eyes just got to me.

"Look...Sora..." he said softly.

"Yes Riku?"

'The only reason why I did "that" with you is because..."

"It's because of what Riku?"

"You're the Keyblade Master."

_...WHAT!? What does me being the Keyblade Master have to do with this or anything for that matter!?_

"R-Riku... what are y-you talking about?"

"The Keyblade Master. Master of the Keyblade. The one hero that everyone can trust to protect them because he defeated the Darkness. A hero. A person who protects anyone because it's the right thing to do. As being a hero, they get rewarded for their bravery and chivalry. Whether they want it or not."

"S-so you "did it" with me because you think that I'm a hero and that I deserve it?"

Riku sighed again.

"Not quite. I mean you're a hero, but it wasn't my idea to manipulate your feelings. I never wanted to do this in the first place..."

"Then who did Riku?"

"...Xemnas..."

_W-what? Why would of all people, Xemnas, do this to me if this was the outcome?"_

"W-why..?" I stuttered. I was too afraid to actually know the reason for this cruel event.

Riku explained very briefly why he had to... well yeah. It all began after we came back to Destiny Island and Riku was alone on the beach. Apparently, Me, Donald, and Goofy went to a party for "Thanks for Saving the Worlds from Darkness Party," or something like that. Anyways, Riku was sitting next to the paupu tree just staring at the moon, just like he was before he tried leaving me this night, when Xemnas appeared.

"Xemnas!" Riku yelled, as he stood to his feet and took out The Way to Dawn.

"I thought me and Sora defeated you and sent to the Darkness at The World That Never Was." Xemnas just smirked.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. Do you really think that the Darkness could destroy me?"

"Damnit. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing in particular...just..."

"What Xemnas."

"I want to fuck Sora."

"WHAT!? What makes you so sure that I would ever listen to you."?

"Welll...you listened to my Heartless, so I shouldn't be any different."

"Fuck you."

"Riku! That's very rude!"

"FUCK YOU XEMNAS!!'"

Riku then dashed toward Xemnas ready to attack. He slashed vertically toward him, but he easily dodged it. Xemnas appeared behind Riku.

"You hate Sora don't you Riku." Xemnas whispered into Riku's ear. Riku slashed his keyblade toward him, but missed again.

"Being the hero he is and all." Xemnas whispered in his ear again. Riku desperately slashed his keyblade in every direction trying to hit Xemnas, but they were all failures. Xemnas kept brainwashing his mind.

"Come on Riku. In the end you're the loser in this race."

"Stop..." Riku says.

"Sora Sora Sora Sora. That's all you hear. And Riku? Who is this Riku you speak of."?

"Please...stop..." Riku says again holding his head.

"Don't deny it. Deep down you haven't changed one bit have you. Your heart is as black as ever. You lust for the cries of despair and pain of innocent people don't you?"

"Shut up Xemnas!"

"Why? Is it because you know I'm telling the truth? You want the Darkness."

"No I don't."

"Oh yes you do Riku. You want to defeat Sora don't you? You want to hear him in agonizing pain as you take his heart, and tear it into little pieces."

"No...

"You want it more than anything. So, what better way to destroy every ounce of light Sora has than by breaking his heart."

"No..."

"You know it and I know it. Sora loves you. You are his light. You have the power to defeat this "hero" and crush him into tiny little pieces. You know that since he is a hero, you must give him what he wants. You give him your body, in exchange for his heart. Then crush it"

"Yes..."

"What was that Riku?"

"Yes... I want..."

"What do you want Riku?"

"I want...to destroy...Sora..."

"And how Riku?"

"By destroying his heart."

"That's a good boy. Now go."

After a far too long explanation, we stood again. Just staring at each other. Once more the pain in my heart was increasing. I felt as if I was choking. I couldn't breath.

"So you see Sora, your nothing more than a toy to me. And I'm done playing with you." Riku said bluntly.

"B-but Riku..." I said.

"I'm done with you. I've done my purpose. Now go back to your life and be the "hero." With that being said, Riku walked into the portal and vanished.

I stood there. I fell to the ground and cried my heart out. I stopped crying rather quickly and laid there in the sand.

_Riku...this was just about self gratitude...I'm I truly that disgusting to you that you would hurt me like this..?_

I stood up and saw the sun arise. It was so beautiful. The way the sun's beams hit the water and create bright vibrant colors that one can only describe indescribable. Though this is something a couple would dream of. Something that I never want to see again now.

_One night Riku, just one night. I gave you my heart, and you destroyed it. Are you happy now? You accomplished your job. I just wished it wasn't true._

"It took one night Riku...to prove this hero...worthless..."

**FIN**

So like yeah this is my first fanfic. Please R&R. And my mommy, Rii, corrected some of the mistakes. Sorry if there's some mistakes.

Love,  
Kii  
Twilight-shadow13


End file.
